


【奐雲】冰棒

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: #架空背景 #RPS #WOinTaiwan場外認親禮企劃





	【奐雲】冰棒

　　一個月前，金在奐偷吃了河成雲最後一包的洋芋片。

　　半夜起床發現沒東西可吃的憤怒太過強烈，河成雲一氣之下表示金在奐這陣子都別想碰他。而妻奴本奴金在奐也像個毫無抵抗力的小動物般，乖乖地遵守約定。

 

　　今晚，他那口口聲聲說要減肥的小男友又忍不住往冰箱裡找宵夜吃了。金在奐本來想唸他幾句，猛然想起自己還在審判中，識相閉上嘴。

　　河成雲拉開自己的衣領扇啊扇，撕開手中的冰棒──再也沒有什麼比炎夏中開著冷氣吃冰還爽快的了，糖分啊脂肪啊都見鬼去吧。

 

　　金在奐本來想無視他，但冰棒被吃得嘖嘖有聲的聲響不停轟炸他的耳朵，他終於忍不住轉頭過去叫他別那麼吵。

　　「什麼？金在奐，你還想再禁慾第二個月嗎？」

　　「不是啊哥，你也體諒一下感冒不能吃冰的我……」

　　「才不要，你吃了我的洋芋片。」

　　「早就賠償給你了好嗎！」

 

　　兩人委屈地大眼瞪小眼。河成雲的蘇打口味冰棒還含在嘴裡，然後他突然起了點壞念頭。

 

　　「在奐尼，你看。」

 

　　河成雲吐出冰棒，用凍得鮮紅的小舌頭戳戳柱體的頂端，延著形狀滑溜地畫圈，接著含住一半的冰棒，豐滿的軟唇包覆住冰棒，緩慢地上下吞吐。當他發現金在奐看得兩眼發愣，還故意吸吮了幾下，發出清晰的水聲，再微張開嘴喘氣，佯裝出吃得意亂情迷的模樣。

 

　　 開什麼玩笑，他可是性感擔當呢。

 

　　「成……成雲哥……！」

　　「不准碰我。」

 

　　眼看金在奐紅著眼睛就要撲上來，河成雲瞪大眼睛，笑得一臉挑釁跳開了。

 

　　「你剛才兇我，所以再延長一個禮拜。」

　　「不要啊！成雲哥我真的快瘋了──」

　　「滾！」河成雲將吃完的冰棍丟進垃圾桶裡，順便踹了倒在沙發上的金在奐一腳，然後貼在他的耳邊甜甜地說。

 

　　「乖，之後一定好好補償你唷。」


End file.
